Never Learn
by nightmareking
Summary: Experimental one-shot for this series. I want to see how it goes.
1. Stormy Nights

**Okay, I said that One-shot collection will be put on hold because of another experiment I have in mind. I want to see how this one goes. I just recently started watching this series, only because I don't like watching light series until it's completed because then I'll have to wait until the new episode comes out, but…I'm getting off topic. This is a one-shot series is on the series We Never Learn or Bokutachi wa Benkyou ga Dekinai, depending on which name your familiar with. These, like my other one-shot series will be rated for reasons.**

**During this week, I will write these between the rating of K to T, only because I don't want to screw anything up on the experimental stage. I originally wanted to do this after my Daily Life with Monster Girls one-shot series failed, but I didn't want to do another experiment that soon after failing, so I put it on hold for a month.**

**I might play favorites from time to time, only because in my opinion, I believe Fumino is best girl in the series.**

**If you guys are okay with that and everything, please enjoy this first one-shot of this series. Just a moment between Nariyuki and Fumino.**

Fumino and Nariyuki sat in the small room of the Yuiga house, the sound of the rain hitting the roof of the small, rundown house. Nariyuki looked up from his work and frowned when he saw Fumino staring out the window, a small frown painted across her lips, "Furuhashi?" the blue-haired beauty's head jerked as she looked at her tutor in confusion as Nariyuki closed his book, "We've been study for a few hours, why don't we call it a night?"

"Right, Yuiga," Fumino responded before looking up out the window again and frowned.

Nariyuki sighed and stood up as he shook his head, "I'm sorry that you can't see your mother's star tonight, Furuhashi…are you going to be okay?" Fumino silently nodded and Nariyuki frowned, "So do you want to call someone to come and get you before the storm gets too-" before he could finish, a loud clap of thunder roared overhead followed by a violent flash of lightning before the lights began to flicker before the room was covered in darkness.

Nariyuki walked towards the window and looked out at the streets to see several other buildings without power, "It's getting worse out there…I think it might be better if you stay for the night," he looked back and took a deep breath as he rubbed the back of his head, "You can stay in Mizuki's room. You know where it is, right?"

"Yes," Fumino stood up and walked over to him before lightly kissing his cheek, surprising the glasses wearing young man, "Thank you, Yuiga," Nariyuki watched as Fumino turned and walked away.

**Little bold move for Fumino? Probably. Do I care? Not really because, again, just experimenting. Enjoy this…whatever it is…I don't know…enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. After the Meet

**Here's something with Uruka…enjoy…an I really want to see where this experiment goes…again enjoy.**

Rizu, Fumino and Nariyuki watched as Uruka swam laps in the pool with ease. The three watched as Uruka climbed out of the pool and walked over to her friends. Rizu and Fumino walked over to the violet-haired athlete to talk to her as Nariyuki smiled as he turned and walked away, "Huh? Nariyuki?" Uruka pushed past the two and followed the friend since middle school.

Nariyuki sat on a bench and stared up at the sky, "Nariyuki," he looked back to see Uruka walking towards him, "Hey…why did you walk out like that?"

"Furuhashi and Ogata seemed like they wanted to talk to you, and I didn't want to interrupt, Takemoto," Uruka narrowed her eyes as she reached up and pinched his cheek, "Uh…Takemoto?"

"I told you to call me by my first name, Nariyuki,"

Taking a deep breath, he shook his head, "You're right, I'm sorry…Uruka," Uruka's eyes widened as she felt her face begin to get warm as she let go of Nariyuki's cheek and looked down, "Are you okay, Uruka?"

"I…I'm fine, Nariyuki," Uruka absentmindedly rested her head on his shoulder and Nariyuki's eyes widened.

**I…nothing…enjoy.**


	3. Family

**Well…this experiment is…failing? But like I said, even if it fails, I have some stories in mind for this series, so I'll be working on them soon enough. So…Fumino again…like I said, she's best girl in my opinion…enjoy.**

Fumino sat in the living room and slightly smiled as she rubbed her swollen midsection. Hearing the door open and close, she looked up and saw her husband of two years Nariyuki stepping into the room and she sat up, "Darling,"

"Hi honey," Nariyuki sat down next to the blue-haired woman and kissed the side of her head before rubbing her stomach, "How was your day?"

"It was fine," Fumino sighed and looked down at her stomach again, "Nariyuki…I was thinking and…I want to name our child Shizuru,"

"After your mother?" Fumino slightly nodded as Nariyuki kissed the side of her head again, "That's a great idea," Fumino smiled as the two sat in silence.

**Well…enjoy.**


End file.
